Teddy Burton
Theodore Alexander Burton was born on July 5th, 2076, the older twin to Ava Burton. He was educated by his parents until age eleven, when he went to Hogwarts and was sorted into Ravenclaw. Early history Lisabel was only 16 when she met Alexander, in Russia. At the time, Alexander was, at the time, a Magical Art Law Enforcement Detective at the British Ministry of Magic, but soon decided to study to become a Healer. Lisabel, after completing her studies, attended Edinburgh University and became a muggle primary school teacher. The two married shortly after Lisabel completed her education, in 2056, moved to London and had their first child, Dimitri "Dima" Burton (b 2057). The three moved into a cottage in Cornwall. Lisa and Alex worked hard to raise their child, study, and work, but in the end, their persistence paid off. Lisa got a job at a local school and Archer got a part-time position within St. Mungo's. Dimitri went to Hogwarts in 2068 and was sorted into Slytherin, just like his father and uncle. In 2069, when Dima was 12, they gave birth to a daughter, Zhenya Burton, in Russia. The Burtons remained there for the next six months, whilst Dimitri was at Hogwarts, before moving back to England. As both parents were very career driven, they found it difficult to work and raise their daughter. So, when Zhenya was five years old, she was sent to Russia to live with her maternal grandparents. When they died in 2078, Zhenya moved back to England and attended the primary school her mother taught at, before attending Hogwarts and being sorted into Slytherin. Unexpectedly in 2075, Lisa and Alex discovered they were once again pregnant. With twins. Theodore and Ava were born. Dima was 19, and Zhenya was 7. The twins had little to do with their older siblings growing up, apart from summer, being that Zhenya was at Hogwarts, and Dimitri was off working, studying, and settling down. Hogwarts History Teddy went off to Hogwarts on the first of September, 2087. He was, of course, sorted into Ravenclaw. He is currently due to start his third year. Teddy excels in all subjects. Some knowledge comes naturally whilst others came from dedication to his private studying. Personality Teddy is introverted, he has social anxiety, he is analytical, has a vast imagination, craves logic and facts, and is generally honest. He is shy, and prefers to stay away from people he doesn't know. He is terribly afraid of feeling judged. Likes Reading, researching, pretend play, Sherlock Holmes, homework, neatness, deep and meaningful conversations, spending time with Lux, his family... Dislikes Bullies, being messy, getting things wrong, being embarrassed, blushing, pain, fighting, conflicts, flying, heights... Family Paternal Grandparents - Vincent and Sonya Burton deceased, Aoife and Rory O'Hara adoptive parents. Paternal Relatives - Archer (uncle, b2050), Gabby Abbiati (Archer's partner, b2059) Maternal Grandparents - Vasily and Isidora Metanova deceased Maternal Relatives; Aunts; Daria (b2030), Tatiana (b2034), Natalia (b2035), Jezabel (b2038) and Anya (b2041 twin) Uncles; Pavel (b2029), Yuri (b2032), and Mikhail (b2041 twin) Cousins; Sopnia (b2061) and Shura (b2063) Metanova (born to Yuri and Brigette), James Hemingway (Sophia's fiancee) Friends coming soon Category:Students Category:Ravenclaw Category:Characters Category:Hogwarts